About
Welcome to the Bible Truth Wiki! Please see the Community Corner for details on preferred editing and posting. This Wiki serves to compile information as a to expose false doctrines and teachings that have manifested throughout many so-called "Christian religions", so that the Word of God may be "for setting things straight" (2 Timothy 3:16). The Truth A powerful force controls the World (John 12:31, 16:11). Its subjects are— 6''' World Governments Governments will be crushed by the Kingdom of God — "And in the days of those kings the God of heaven will set up a kingdom which shall never be destroyed, nor shall its sovereignty be left to another people. It shall break in pieces all these kingdoms and bring them to an end, and it shall stand for ever"— [https://www.blueletterbible.org/rsv/dan/2/44/s_852044 Daniel 2:44, Revised Standard Version (RSV)] '''6 the World Market,Symbolic Beasts have control over who can buy and sell—"The second beast was given power to give breath to the image of the first beast, so that the image could speak and cause all who refused to worship the image to be killed. It also forced all people, great and small, rich and poor, free and slave, to receive a mark on their right hands or on their foreheads, so that they could not buy or sell unless they had the mark, which is the name of the beast or the number of its name."—[https://www.blueletterbible.org/niv/rev/13/15/s_1180015 Revelation 15:13-17, New International Version (NIV)] and 6 World religions! It is written that the House of God would become a den of robbers by its leaders— And He said to them, “It is written, ‘MY HOUSE SHALL BE CALLED A HOUSE OF PRAYER’; but you are making it a ROBBERS’ DEN.”—[https://www.blueletterbible.org/nasb/mat/21/13/s_950013 Matthew 21:13, North American Standard Bible (NASB)] "This calls for wisdom. Let the person who has insight" (Rev. 13:18) recognize that so-called "Christian" leaders continue to indoctrinate ancient pagan traditions, while smearing God's true and Divine name, as they clump Him up into a triune god-head equivalent to the ancient Trinities found in Hinduism, ancient Egypt, Babylon and Sumeria. The pastors and clergyman of "Christian religions" (also known as Christendom) who hold to Pagan teachings, along with the Imams of Islam, as well as leaders of "enlightenment" (Compare with Angel of light) in Buddhaism, Hinduism, and many others— therefore, make up Babylon the Great, (or [https://www.blueletterbible.org/kjv/rev/17/1/s_1184001 KJV's] the "great whore" of Babylon) spoken of in the book of Revelation. Religious leaders of the world, who have compromised true Bible teachings, was prophesied by Jesus in the Gospels' of the parable concerning the Wheat and the weeds. "Babylon the Great has fallen, and she has become a dwelling place of demons"... “Get out of her, my people, if YOU do not want to share with her in her sins, and if YOU do not want to receive part of her plagues" (Revelation 18:1-8). May the Truth set you free from her binds while in this system of things, before the Day of Jehovah. Notes Resources * [https://www.jw.org/en/bible-teachings/questions/babylon-the-great/ jw.org, Bible Questions Answered, What Is Babylon the Great?] * [http://www.apostolics.net/trichrt1.html apostolics.net, Babylon is the place of origin of all False Doctrine and the Trinity, Chart of Ancient Babylonian Triad] Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Test